Heart Felt Truths: A Song Shuffle Challenge
by Kyori Maniko
Summary: A collection of song based mini ficlets.Different couples throughout. READ AND REVIEW! Thank you in advance! Rated M for safety.
1. Beautiful Soul

**A/N Long time no see! I've decided to give myself a little challenge to back into writing, because for a period of time, I'd completely given up. I put my music player on shuffle and began writing short stories on what ever song played. Most of these are going to be AU, but there may be one or two canon... but, don't quote me on that. Some of these may require you to think a little on how they relate to the song, but that just makes things more fun! I recommend you listen to the song while you read, or maybe before hand so that you get a general feel for the tone of each story.**

**In other news... I've decided to do a revision of the first story I'd ever written called, 'Yes, My Lord'. It's a RinxSesshomaru lemon fic, and if you take the time to read the original, you'll definitely be able to see why I want to redo it. It's pretty bad...**

**But until then feel free to enjoy these cute (and hopefully well written) little ficlets.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song Beautiful Soul by Jesse Mccartney.**_

**And without further adieu...**

* * *

><p><strong>Song #1 Beautiful Soul<strong>

**Main Character(s): Miroku x Sango**

* * *

><p>She was mad...<p>

Again.

I'd somehow managed to piss of the only woman I'd ever promised to keep happy...

_Again._

I've pissed her off, without even knowing how... I mean, I know _how_, but I'd thought we'd come to an understanding on these matters long ago. I don't think I'll ever understand why she gets so upset in these situations. I'm a college professor teaching psychology, and not even after all my years of studying the inner workings of the human mind, do I understand my wife. She has no reason to be so insecure, and she'll deny being anything less than completely confident, but it doesn't change the fact of what she is; jealous and insecure. Of course those aren't the only qualities my wife possesses. She's intelligent, beautiful, and I am constantly reminded of why I married her. My complete and undying love being the first and formost reason, and her... unique... personality being the second. And let's not forget that my wife has got to be one of the most physically attractive women on the to ever grace our planet with her presence. Yet, even after all of those wonderful qualties, my wife still seems so unsure about how truly amazing she is.

We met in high school, and I fell in love in the same instant. Of course, she had hated me. Apparently, I was a disgusting pig who only used women for their bodies; or something along those lines. It took years of me trying to convince her to go out with me before she finally caved and went out with me. After that first date she didn't talk to me for a month; that, of course, made me want her even more. I pestered her until she decided to tell me the reason for the complete ignoring of my exsistance. She claimed I'd been a complete pervert during our whole date, and I won't bother to deny it. We spent almost another whole month of playing a game of cat and mouse. And then, after she had ignored me for almost two months, she suddenly came up to me and practically demanded I take her out again; I did.

On our second date, I took her to a quiant little place, and without even noticing, began flirting with our waitress, and instead of getting up and leaving like she had done on our previous date, she stood up and punched me. Not one of those weak punches, no. I'm talking a bruise my face for three weeks punch. After punching me though, she did the most peculiar thing; she sat back down as though nothing had happened. That's how its been ever since; I flirt, she punches.

Then one day, I asked her to marry me. She said no. I asked again. She said no. I waited a month, and asked again. Once again, she said no. This time, however, I refused to just take no as an answer. I demanded she give me a reason for why she kept turning me down. I gave her the whole, 'I'm not going to wait forever' speech, and the whole while, she just looked at me. Then, without warning, she just stood up and left. I didn't see or hear from her for two weeks.

One night, while it was storming, I heard something trying to practically break down my front door. I went to answer it, and before I could even pull the door all the way open, she pounced.

Even to this day, the kiss she gave me that night is still only second to the kiss we shared on our wedding day. And then... she said it. She said yes. We were married less than two months later.

She married me completely aware of my... tendencies. Pretty women have always had a certain affect on me, but it could never compare to the feelings my wife invoked in me.

She's the most beautiful woman to ever walk the planet earth. Not only physically, but on a level so much deeper than that. Her very soul holds a beauty so deep that no one person could ever compare. Everyday I wonder what caused her to come back to me that one stormy night, and everyday I thank whatever higher entity led her to that decision.

Everything she does makes me want to be a better person. There are few who could ever come close to her level of perfection. She lives for the chance to help others, even at the cost of her own safety. It worries me each day she dawns her uniform, but even through all the worry, there's a sense of pride.

Each second I'm away from her, I'm thinking about her. My friends constantly call me crazy for how much I love and revere my wife , but to me, it is them who are the crazy one's for not seeing what I do in my wife.

She's special.

I'm so glad that i'm the only one she trusts to give her all to.

I may flirt, but I can honestly say that there is no one else I could ever consider giving all of me to. I don't think my wife understands how much I love her. I love her with more than my heart, I love her with my everything. There's no where to go but forward with her. In her, I've found my soulmate.

I don't care how many pretty faces there are, I want her and her beautiful soul.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, that's the first story in my song shuffle challenge! If you couldn't figure out what Sango's career choice was, it was a police officer, or something along those lines.**

**Now that you've read, it is time that you REVIEW! Please! I really want your opinions on what needs to be fixed, and what you feel could be better. All forms of criticism are welcome, even those of the harsher variety. Thank you in advance for you compliance!**

**P.S. I'm looking for a beta. Recommendations would be greatly appreciated!**

**-K.M.**


	2. Unstoppable

**A/N Here's the next chapter! Okay the song for this chapter is, Unstoppable by Drake and featuring Lil' Wayne and Santo Gold. This is definitely going to be a challenge... I usually don't use rap to encourage writing. Feel free to leave opinions after reading in the form of a review!**

**I want to warn you that there is a bit of vulgar language in this chapter. So if you can't handle things like that, skip this chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own the song Unstoppable by Drake feat. Lil' Wayne and Santo Gold.**_

**Without further adieu...**

* * *

><p><strong>Song #2 Unstoppable<strong>

**Main Character(s): Bankotsu**

* * *

><p>I admit I'm not perfect; but quite frankly, I doubt you'll ever find someone as close to perfection as me. I've got looks, smarts, and just about every other admirable quality you could find in a human being.<p>

But, for some reason... that's not enough. Oddly enough, I want more.

There is only one person in my entire exsistance that has ever beat me; and that's one too many.

I work hard to maintain my reputation. I've spent years of my life making sure others knew my name. It's not the Band of Seven, it's Bankotsu _and_ the Band of Seven! People cower whenever they hear my name. People respect me, and I deserve it.

I'll admit "I've been known to have a few out of the norm mood swings, but, that is literally my only problem!

Other than that one flaw, I am the human epitome of perfect! And I was unstoppable... until I met him.

He beat me.

I _lost._

Just thinking the words makes me want to go and redeem myself the only way that was guaranteed to do the job; by ending that worthless bastards life.

Hell, I've evn tried letting out my frustrations in other ways; fighting, killing, and I can make a woman scream in so many different ways that I should write a book about it.

I can't comprehend how that son of a bitch beat me!

I get that it may sound like I'm dwelling on the fact, and that's because I am. How else would I expect to destory the bastard the next time we meet.

And we will meet again, and when we do, I will not be caught unprepared again! I don't care when, and I don't care how, but the next time I get a hold of that shit-faced fucker, he's life will be mine for the taking.

I don't have many friends... As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure I've only ever had one. But, who needs friends when the whole world fears you? No one, that's who.

I've faced beings so horrid and disgusting that the average man would die from nothing but the description alone. And I defeated each and every one of them. Every moment that passes without me having his head on a platter, I'm thinking of a strategy to take that lucky asswipe down.

It makes no sense that he won! He had no technique in his approach; just luck.

That's the only reasonable thing I could think of. It had to be luck. How else could some one of his caliber beat me.

No one can stop me...

Except him.

No one can beat me...

_Except him._

But it isn't over. I'm not stopping. There is no choice in the matter.

I have to be unstoppable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN That's it for the second story! I know it's short, but this particular song jsut diddn't give me much else to work with.**

**P.S. Inuyasha was the guy Bankotsu was ranting about.**

**Review, review, REVIEW!**

**-K.M.**


	3. Heaven Can Wait

**A/N It's time now for the third installment of my song shuffle challenge! I kind of forgot before to ackowledge the person who gave me the idea for this... Sorry... And I'm not exactly sure who it was... so, for the sake of my conscience, if you have ever written a shuffle song challenge, and posted it on this website, prior to mine of course, thank you for the idea!**

**This chapter's song is Heaven Can Wait by Michael Jackson. Go listen to it if you haven't heard it. It'll help you understand the story a little better.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I claim ownership of the song Heaven Can Wait by Michael Jackson.**_

**And now, without further adieu...**

* * *

><p><strong>Heaven Can Wait<strong>

**Main Character(s): Kagome x Inuyasha**

* * *

><p>"I'm looking for the family of a mister, Inuyasha Takahashi?" A man, who obviously the doctor, asked as he scanned the waiting room.<p>

I immediately hopped out of my seat. "How did everything go? Is he okay? Can I see him? Where's his room?" I didn't even bother to breath between my questions. I wanted information, and I wanted it _now. _

"Before I answer any of your questions, I am required to ask who you are to the patient." asked the doctor with a tone that implied he was annoyed with our conversation. I didn't care enough to let it bother me.

"I'm his fiance." I responded.

The man let out an irritated sigh. "Well, as hospital policy, I am only allowed to provide blood relatives, and legal spouses with any information on patients here. Is there anyone else here that I could talk to?" The seemingly careless doctor didn't even look up from his clip board as he relayed the obviously practiced message to the distraught woman in front of him.

I was getting sick of this man's crap, and I decided to let him know. "Look, you heartless bastard! I'm the only person he's got! There is no one else here! Now you give me some information this instant, or I swear to god, I'll sue you, this damn hospital, and anyone else who decides to get in my way! Do you understand me?"

He didn't seem at all outwardly effected by my little rant, but he did give in. "Alright." He sighed as though this was the hardest task he'd ever had the displeasure of doing. "Mr. Takahashi is in a stable condition for now. The corrective surgeries all went well, and all broken bones have been reset. He's out of the ICU for now, but therre are no guarantees that there won't be future complications. And until he wakes up, there's no way to tell how he's doing mentally. Though, considering his heritage, I don't forsee any major problems."

I didn't even bother to hold back the sigh of relief that left my mouth; it's not like I could have if I wanted to anyway. "Can I see him?"

"You can go to front desk to get his room number, and a visitor's pass."

"Thank you." As I walked towards the front desk, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the reason we were in this god forsaken hospital.

We'd been leaving the movie theater. We were walking and playing, and just having an all around great time together. He offered to call us a cab, but I refused, claiming the night was too beautiful to spend it cooped up in a car. He gave is usual sound of acknowledgment, a small 'keh', and we continued our walk.

I wonder how different this entire night would have been if I had just let him call the cab...

When we were halfway to our home, I decided that I wanted to play a game; tag. I ran into the middle of the street and demanded he, 'come and get me!' He of course refused, calling me childish. I just stuck my tongue out.

After a stand off of about thirty seconds, I decided to taunt him a little.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Scared a little human girl can outrun a big, _strong_, half-demon?"

"Kagome, I'm not going to chase you."

I pouted. "Then I guess we're not going home!"

"Well... I could just leave you there." he responded.

A devious grin crossed my face. "You _could_ do that... but then, of course, you'd have to sit outside all night because I have the key!" I flashed him a triumphant smile.

He gave a grunt of irritation. "Kagome! You're being ridiculous! Come on!"

I crossed my arms, closed my eyes, and turned my nose up. "Nope!"

Growl. "Kagome!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"KAGOME!" Only this time when he hollered my name, there was a panicked sense of urgency. Before I could even open my eyes and turn my head, I felt myself being tackled to the ground. And then...

Impact.

Apparently during our little banter, a semi-truck, being driven by a drunk driver, had been speeding down the street towards us. Just before the truck made contact, Inuyasha had thrown his body around mine and took the complete brunt of the hit.

The truck was totaled.

And Inuyasha was a bloody mess on top of me. I rolled over and cradled his mangled body to me.

A crowd seemed to form out of thin air, and I began screaming, _demanding_, that somebody call an ambulance. I tried to wake him up without moving him too much, but he didn't even twitch an eyelash. And then, the sirens. They were loud, and bright, and generally distracting, but all I could focus on was the mutilated heap in front of me.

"The ambulance is here, Inuyasha. We have to go to the hospital now, alright? Everything is going to be okay." I was talking to him, half expecting him to reply with a gruff, 'I don't need any damned doctors prodding at me!'... he didn't.

Then EMT's lifted him and boarded the ambulance, with me stumbling in after them. One of the EMT's began bandaging the cut on my forehead. I ignored him in favor of focusing on the unconscious man in front me.

About ten minutes away from the hospital, the heart monitor Inuyasha was connected to flat-lined, and I damn near lost it. I had to be restrained by one of them while the performed cpr on him. Once the beeping returned, I relaxed, but I was no where near calm.

When we got to the hospital, I followed the gurney as far as I was allowed, before I was told to go and sit in the waiting room.

"What can I do for you, ma'am?" asked a kind looking elderly lady, who was apparently working the front desk. I was glad for the short distraction from my current thoughts.

"I need the room number for Inuyasha Takahahsi." I gave her a soft smile. She seemes to be the only person that worked in this hospital that knew anything about displaying kindness.

"Alrighty! Just give me one second." I nodded, and she began typing on the keyboard in front of her.

"Okay, ma'am? The room you're looking for is numbet 214. It's on the second floor, on your first right after you leave the elevator hall." She smiled up at me.

"Thank you so much!" I quickly headed off in the direction she had indicated.

I made it to the room and quietly pushed the door open. "Inuyasha?"

I didn't get a response, except for the beeping of a heart monitor. I nearly burst into tears again, once I got a good look at him. He looked so fragile; wires coming from him in every direction. He had some bruising and swelling on his face, but I could tell that was already fading.

I quick-stepped over to him and sat in the chair right next to his bed. I grabbed his hand and immediately tried to wake him up. At first, he didn't respond, but after a while he gave a small grunt.

I doubled my efforts to wake him after that. "Come on... five more minutes..."

"Inuyasha!" For a second I forgot what condition he was in, and threw myself across his body and held him in a tight embrace.

"Oof! Ouch! Stop!"

"Sorry!" I quickly removed myself.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" The tears were inevitable. At the salty scent of my tears, he immediately became alert.

"What are you crying for? I was the one hit by a semi-truck." His words were harsh, but his tone told me what he actually meant. Something relatively close to, _'Don't cry... I hate it when you cry.'_

I swiped at the offending droplets, and let out a humorless laugh. "I'm sorry." I looked at all the wires, and then the machines, and then back to him. "I'm so sorry..." I looked at the ground, and began fighting back the tears that had once again began trying to fight their way out.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't force me to jump in front of that truck. I made that decision all by myself. It may not have been one of my more fully thought through decisions, but I promise you that'd I would do it again for you." He spoke those words in one of the most caring voices I'd ever heard him use; and that made me feel all the more guilty.

"This is all my fault!" How did he not get that this was all because of me? "If I hadn't been so damned stubborn, we'd be at home watching some silly movie I enjoy while you complain about how pointless it is! Hell, if I had just agreed to you calling the damn cab, things would be just peachy! You almost died! As a matter of fact, YOU DID! Do you get why I'm sorry now?" The tears had started again, against my will. I knew it would be a while before they stopped.

During my whole rant, Inuyasha simply stared at me. Finally, he spoke. "Kagome," That's all he said before he grabbed me and pulled me into the most loving embrace imaginable. All I could do was weakly return the gesture.

We stayed like that until my tears stopped. After a few minutes of comfortable silence I finally spoke. "Do you forgive me?"

"Kagome... I never blamed you!" I started to cut him off, but he covered my mouth with his hand. "But if it'll make you feel better, I forgive you."

He smiled at me and I stretched until I was able to kiss him. "I love you; but, let's never do this again."

He laughed. "No matter who comes and tries to drag me to heaven, if you're not with me, I ain't going. I'd find some super amazing way to turn back time, and demand who ever it was to leave me alone until we decide that we're ready! I couldn't gove Kouga the chance to talk you into moving on!"

I smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood. "You're so silly. How was it anyway?"

He gave my a quizzical look. "How was what?"

"Heaven, how was it?"

His signature smirk lit up his face. "It was nice," He laid back against his pillow and closed his eyes with that smirk still on his face. "But for you, heaven can wait."

* * *

><p><strong>AN And that's that! I enjoyed writing this particular segment, it was cuuuuute! Or at least I thought it was... If you agree it was cute you should tell me in the form of a review! If you thought it wasn't, tell me in a review! Do you like noodles? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! ...Are you getting the pattern here? REVIEW!**

**P.S. I hope you were all able to follow the plot process. If you weren't, send me your questions, and I'll be sure to respond!**

**-K.M.**


	4. Bleeding Love

**A/N If you're still reading thesee short stories, THANK YOU! If you're not... yeah... Anyway, the next song is... Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis! Go listen to it a few times before you read. I promise that it will set the mood a bit better. Especially if you haven't heard the song before. **

**In other news... I've unfortunately had the displeasure to realize that after posting three chapters back to back, I've still some how managed to have no reviews... That's kind of dissapointing. I was hoping that constant updates would warrent a positive response from the readers, but, it seems I was wrong... PLEASE review after you've read. If you thought the writing was below par, TELL ME! I can't fix a problem I'm not aware of. If you see typos, or other errors in any of my writng feel free to let me know so that I have a chance to fix it. I don't have a beta, and I have a tendency to be to lazy to do a good job of reading over my work, so I need you guys, the readers, to help me out! Thanks for acknowledging this little rant...**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I claim ownership of the song Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis.**_

**And without further adieu...**

* * *

><p><strong>Song #4 Bleeding Love<strong>

**Main Character(s): Rin**

* * *

><p>"Rin! How much longer do you plan to be here?" Hollered a voice a few yards away.<p>

A young lady of no more than seven-teen years turned to answer the male voice that had calle dout to her. "Not much longer, Sai. You should go ahead and head back to the village. I'll be along shortly." Rin turned her chocolate colored eyes back towards the sky. Something about the never ending vastness of the sky could captivate Rin for hours on end.

"Alright; but if you're not back soon, I'm coming back for you." The boy turned and began walking in the direction of the village. Mid-stride he stopped and turned to face Rin once again. "And, Rin?"

Rin closed her eyes and attempted to brace herself for the envitable. She knew that tone; she understood the underlying message her friend was sending her. She didn't want to, but she did. "Yes Sai?" She spoke after finally gaining enough confidence to answer him.

"Would you, please, just consider my offer? That's all I want, for you to _consider_ it. Can you do that, Rin? For me?" The pleading that was laced through his voice, almost sent Rin into a fit of tears. She'd think about it, that's the least she could do for him.

"I will, Sai. I promise." Apparently satisfied with that answer for now, Sai nodded and headed towards the village.

Rin returned her attention to the sky. She felt bad for Sai, but she couldn't force feeling that weren't there to magically appear. She'd met him years ago, not to long after she'd been first sent to live in the village. He'd been sweet, flirty, and it was pretty obvious he had a crush on her. Of course he hadn't exactly relayed that information to her until today.

*Earlier*

"Rin, what exactly are we looking at?" asked Sai with a quizzical expression on his face as he follwed said girl's eyes to the sky.

"It's not _what_ we're looking at, its what we're looking _for." _responded Rin in a tone wise beyond her years.

Sai rolled his eyes and continued to switch his gaze back and forth between his friend and the sky, awaiting an answer. When it became obvious that Rin had either forgotten about his question or just chosen to ignore him, he reiterated. "Okay, Rin," he bagan with an exasperated sigh. "What are we looking _for_." He was sure to put extra emphasis on the last word of his sentence. He adored Rin, but one could only take so much of the constant riddles she chose to speak in so often.

Rin noticed the annoyed tone he had and decided to finally answer his question. "We're looking for a way to capture the sky..." She tore her gaze away from the sky and stared at Sai full on. "You know of the demon, Lord Sesshomaru, that comes to visit me every so often, don't you?"

Sai's facial expression immediately turned into one of displeasure at the mention of the demon lord. "Yeah, I've seen him once or twice. What does he have to do with capturing the sky?" It didn't matter how much he didn't like the guy, this whole 'capturing the sky' thing had his attention. He interest was peaked, and there was no way he was going to miss out on a tale that was bound to be phenomenal. Rin had a way with story telling. She could capture your attention until she saw fit to release it.

"Well, while I was traveling with him, he taught me many valuable lessons, and most were taught without him even speaking a word..." a look that Sai couldn't exactly name overcame Rin's countenance. "But, one of those lessons truly resonated within me." The look of awe and revernce that glazed Rin's eyes irritated Sai to no end; he continued to listen anyway.

"And what, pray tell, lesson was that?" encouraged Sai.

"It was a powerful lesson, though some may view it as brutish, and overbearing. It was simple; there is no task, no feat, no challenge that you cannot beat. Lord Sesshomaru overcame many things; demons, evil humans, sacred barriers that should have killed him... and that was only during the few short months that I'd traveled with him." A look of utter adoration was still on Rin's face. Slowly, though, that look began to morph into one more serious in origin; one that spoke volumes more of another, more compassionate feeling than simple reverence.

"...He even battled the underworld, death itself; and _won_. I want to one day say that I did something so amazing! To do anything near as wonderous, would get him to me as more than just a young defenseless girl. I'd gain his approval..." _'and maybe even gain... his love...' _She had stopped herself before she completed her thought. She hesitated a little before continuing with her explanation. "So, each day I gaze at the sky, perusing it, trying my hardest to find at least one point of weakness. I refuse to quit looking until I can walk away with the sky in my posession, just as Lord Sesshomaru would." Rin's gaze had once again returned to the sky. Her eyese spoke of determination and strategy... but they also spoke of love, and admiration.

Sai couldn't help the jealousy that took hold of him. To know that the look in Rin's eyes was reserved for some one who wasn't him, hurt. And what made matters worse was that of all the _people_ that look could have been for, it was for none other than the cold-hearted _demon_ that had endangered her life, more times than one; at least that's how it sounded from the stories she had told him.

Even through his inner jealous rage, Sai couldn't fight back the emotions that covered his face. Love, want, desire, all for the one girl who had the ability to love a monster. _'If she can love that undeserving bastard, then she could love me easily right?' _He tried rationalizing to himself how he could easily make himself the center of her affection. The worst part of it all was that she probably wasn't even aware of the feelings he incited inside of him. _'I want her... I _need _her... I have to at least try! I refuse to lose the love of my life to an unlikely fanasty!' _He decided that then and there he was going to lay all of his feeling s on the table. He'd give it his best shot, and hoped things worked out for the better.

"Rin..." Her name came out as more of a gentle breath than anything else; but it seemed to be enough to gain a small 'hmm' from the girl. She didn't turn to face him, so Sai decided to reach out for her. He wanted her full attention when he told her what he was about to. He reached over and grabbed her shoulder, and that move had the desired effect. She turned to look at him, giving him her undivided attention.

"Yes Sai?"

_'I have to get her to understand that she's chasing the impossible. I've got to pull back to reality... to me.' _"Rin... I can't battle great demons and win. I can't travel through the underworld and back and survive. And, Rin, no matter how much I may want to, I can't give you the sky. If I could I would, but I can't... But, I _can_ give my life to protect you from any demon. I _can_ travel to the underworld in place of you. And everyday, I can come and watch the sky with you, just like right now. Rin, I understand that your heart is set on that undeserving demon," At that last proclamation Rin blushed and started to protest. Sai simply held up a finger to shush her pointless attempts to deny the obvious truth. "There's no use denying it. I see the way you fluster each time he is mentioned. But please, don't waste your life chasing the impossible! I'm willing to wait, Rin. I'd wait forever for you to see and fully understand what I could offer you." Sai's large hands reached out and grabbed Rin's smaller more delicate ones.

"Rin, I know that this is sudden, but please believe me when I say I love you. I love you so much! It hurts me to see you try to become some fantastical being in order to prove yourself to some demonic bastard that doesn't truly understand your worth! I hate to see you beat yourself up to become something that your not! Marry me, Rin? Please? I promise to love you better than he ever could! Just say you'll marry me." Sai's eyes burned into her own pleading for an answer.

The shocked stare Rin was giving the boy was a given. _'He really loves me... but... I don't feel the same way... I want to... but I don't.' _A single tear slid down the young woman's cheek. How could she tell some one who'd just professed their complete and undying love to her, that their weren't, and would never be recipocrated.

"Sai... I love you, I really do... just not in the way you need me to." She finished off her simple response in a small apologetic whisper; but he'd heard her as if she'd yelled it to the sky she was so fond of.

"Why not? Are you really going to sit and forever pine after a _demon_ who doesn't want you!" The rage from being rejected began to bubble out of the male youth before he could control it. "Are you going to sit here and let time pass until you heart freezes over, just like his?" Sai's breath became harsh and uneven. "You're closing yourself off from every possible aspect of love waiting on a _dream!"_

'_He's right... I know he's right. But... I have to wait... And even though he says he's willing to wait, how long will he before he gives up. I don't want to hurt him... There's just no way I could give myself to some one else knowing that there was still a chance for me and Sesshomaru.' _Rin looked up at the enraged boy with tears in her eyes. "You say that you'll wait, but what if I never let go? I could never do that to anyone... Especially you. Please don't hate me..." It wasn't what she had wanted to say, but it had the desired effect. Sai immediately deflated and went to hold the emotionally confused girl.

"I could never hate you, Rin." He gave a squeeze to press the point. They sat that way in tense silence before Sai spoke. "I... I'm sorry... Let's forget this whole conversation ever happened... well, for now."

"I think I can handle that." Was Rin's quiet reply.

*Present*

They'd literally completely dropped the topic after that. It was obvious that there was still a slight amount of tension, but Rin was that it would never leave. She was okay with that though, as long as she could keep her best friend, she didn't mind the almost non-exsistant awkwardness.

Rin sat alone and decided to wait just a little longer before she headed back to the village. Her mind began to wander back to her favorite muse; Sesshomaru. Gods, she loved him. There was nothing that inclined her to think that he had any emotion other than indifference for her, but she loved him. Even if it was one-sided. She didn't care what everyone else thought of him. _She_ loved him, and that's all that really mattered. Of course she heard what the villagers said about him and her, especially when he came to visit, and if she heard it, there's no doubt that he did to.

But if it didn't bother him, why should it bother her?

Traveling with him had helped her become very resilient with these kinds of matters. People always had things to say; she'd learned to just let them talk. Of course, ti still didn't take away the sting of their words completely. She'd even once had to face the horror of a man proclaiming to the entire village that she was 'crazy with demon magic.' Apparently she had been cursed by Sesshomaru and didn't remember a thing. She snorted, the old man was one to call her crazy, he having surpassed senile a long while ago.

Even through all the harassment and warnings she'd somehow managed to fall for the demon lord. She didn't regret it though. Especially on those rare occasions he came to visit her. Those moments took away all the pain she suffered when he was away.

And she definitely suffered when he was away.

It was as though her heart would become crippled. It refused to find a steady beat until he was there to calm it. When ever he came she was sure to shower him with affection... or as much as he would permit. She was alone without him... until she could see those beautiful golden eyes, on his perfect face she was alone. She felt drained when he left, as though he were taking her life force with him. But it was all worth it to her. Just to know that would be coming back to her made it all worth her while. She'd gladly look like a love sick puppy, for the whole world to see, if it meant she could be with him.

It was as though he was a knife, and his every visit another stab at her. She didn't mind the pain that came with it, though... She didn't mind bleeding love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thus ends this installment of my Song Shuffle challenge! I'm thinking I'll being doing about six more, which will leave me with a total of ten short stories. How does that sound to you guys? Too little? Too much? Let me know! And if you think I should turn some of these into full-fledged stories then I'd love your opinions on that to! I'm open to ideas of any variety! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-K.M.**


End file.
